Two Hearts
by awakenthesun
Summary: Book Two
1. Chapter 1

Clare braided her hair; her fingers sliding through her silky hair as she so elegantly twisted the strands in its repeating pattern. When she finished, she grabbed her books and heaved her schoolbag over her shoulder and made her way outside the front door. She stopped in her tracks to find Eli, in his car, waiting for her in her driveway. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the black hearse.

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk his way out of this one. She was never one to have visitors early in the morning – before school at that.

"Did your car die on you?" Clare inquired when he hadn't said anything.

"No. I was wondering if you needed a ride to school." His hazel eyes pierced her own and she glared through that stare with defiance.

She crossed her arms and hugged her books close to her chest.

"Eli," She started. "I have a car. Today is just one of those days where I feel like walking."

Eli hesitated before speaking. "Well, I can leave my car here and walk you to school."

"As thoughtful as that sounds, no thank you. If I do remember correctly, we've been ignoring each other for the past two weeks and, to be honest with you, I liked it. I didn't have to be burdened by your company. Don't get me wrong – I just . . . well, put it this way, I wasn't ready to deal with my feelings after that one night."

He looked at her in suspicion. "So you were afraid of your feelings? I wasn't going to do anything."

She shook her head in disappointment. "You call trying to kiss me not doing anything? We both know what happened. I just feel guilty. So let's just drop it okay? I wish to have no contact with you whatsoever. Please, Eli."

And with those last words, she left him in her driveway. She turned a corner and walked herself to school, enjoying the fresh air coming her way. Clare regretted what she had said to Eli. She hadn't meant for it to come out insensitive but that was honestly how she felt. She didn't want to deal with it. If she had learned to hate, all of it would be directed towards Mrs. Delacruz.

After all – she started the whole thing.

**Meanwhile…..**

Eli opted for being late to school. He needed coffee. Bad.

He drove to Midnight Café and parked at the side. He stepped out of his car and walked inside the building and was immediately hit by the scent of coffee beans and other wonderful pungent aromas of vanilla, chocolate, cinnamon, and other flavorful tastes.

Eli approached the counter and he wasn't surprised to see Peter with a knowing stare. About now, he would've thought it scary that Peter happened to know everything that went on about Clare – relationships, everything. Eli admitted to himself that Peter was a nice guy, almost like a brother to her….

"Sweet Reverie." He ordered.

Peter mixed the right ingredients together as he talked to the younger boy in front of the counter.

"You and Clare still not on speaking terms?"

"Not really."

"I don't necessarily blame her. You're the one that chose to let her go in the first place." He replied and mixed in the chocolate in the cup. He took out a pint of milk and added a cup of that into the coffee mixture.

"So you're saying that if I hadn't done what I did, we'd be friends."

He shrugged. "More or less. Clare's complex to say the least."

"I'll say. The girl's afraid of love."

At this, Peter's brows shot up in wonder.

"I take it she didn't tell you." He said, almost amused.

"Tell me what?" Eli asked. Truth be told, he never bothered to wonder about the mysteries the girl might have been hiding. Now that Peter brought one up, he was determined to find out what it was. He couldn't have blamed Clare for not telling him. They were only acquaintances, nothing more. It wasn't as if they were friends or anything.

Yeah, but it could've worked out into something, he thought.

"If she trusts you, she'll tell you in due time." Peter paused. "But right now, trust doesn't seem to be in your relationship with her. In fact, you guys don't have a relationship."

_The reality of the truth slapped him and it hurt – like a bitch._

Peter handed him his coffee and Eli left the café.

**At School…..**

"Yeah, move it over to the right a little. Yeah, there. Thank you, Bradley." Clare thanked as she crossed out something on her clipboard. As head of the school committee, she was trusted with everything that had to do with upcoming plays, galas, and so forth.

"Clare!"

Clare turned around to the sound of her name and saw a girl, a year older than her, run in her direction.

"Hi Amy." She smiled.

"Hey, Clare." Amy clutched a piece of paper in her hands. "Look, I found a couple of people who I chose would be good at playing Adrian. Especially this boy."

She took the piece of paper to hold in Clare's view and pointed to a name in the middle of the list.

"KC?"

"Yeah! He's pretty cute, your age I'd say. But age doesn't matter now." She brushed away that last comment. "He's one of the guys that hang out with Goldsworthy's gang."

At the sound of his name, Clare cringed. "Listen, Amy. I don't think-

"You know," Amy started. "Out of all these boys, I think KC would do a good job. He's done some acting work in the past…what do you think?"

"If he's had an acting career, then-

"Man, this play is gonna be a blast! We'll make it work, Clare. If anyone else was supervising this committee, I probably would have died. Having a younger committee leader is just wow. Anyway, I'll see you at lunch!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How many coffees do you expect to drink in a day?" Peter asked the girl, who was most likely sipping her third cup. It was lunchtime at her school and since it was open campus, she had made her way towards the café, with a truckload of notes. When she arrived, she had dropped her things on the table and watched it scatter before attempting to organize her belongings and go straight to work.

"Not sure. How much are you willing to make?"

Peter looked at her funny before peering over her shoulder. "As much as I can before my shift ends. Why?"

"Then I'll keep asking for coffee. Simple as that." Clare set her coffee cup down and began writing something onto her clipboard.

"Are you kidding me? Before you even exit this café, you'll be running to the bathroom like a hyena on drugs and you'll be in that bathroom for who knows how long at this rate you're going."

"The school festival is on Friday, Peter. I need to find a male role for the play that's showcasing in the drama department in the festival. I found one, but I'm not sure if he'll memorize the lines by then. I don't even know the boy. I have to send out applications, I have to set up the banners at Cherry Hill Park. I have to call parents who are willing to help out.

"I have booths to set up. I have ideas to take into consideration. I have three reports due Friday, I have a presentation due Monday, and I haven't even started on it, and guess what? I think I'm starting to grow gray hairs. I'll be seventy before I'm a senior!" Clare clutched her head and ruffled her hair in frustration as she grasped onto her pencil hard until she swore it was about ready to snap and quickly jotted something down. "Now, do you have any other stupid questions like how many more coffee drinks I'm going to have or are you done?"

"Did you even get any sleep last night?"

No response.

Peter rolled his eyes, a smile playing his lips, as he rested his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her tense self. He felt her relax underneath his touch and he could do nothing but shake his head.

"You know," he started, "I know where I've seen this kind of behavior before. The students at my college act the same way as you. Clare listen to me. You don't need to go through this kind of stress."

She shrugged. "Put it this way: At least I'm ready for what's coming my way when I get into college."

"That's just the thing. You're only sixteen. You don't need to experience this yet. Aren't your friends helping you out?"

Clare mumbled, "They're just as busy."

"Liar. You're just not asking."

"I don't need their help. Really. If I can't pull this off then . . . well, we'll see. What time is it?"

"Quarter to one." He replied as he stared at his watch. "Need a ride to school?"

"Sure, if you can." She quickly held the pencil between her teeth and gathered her things together. Then, she formed her hair into a messy bun and held it together with the pencil. As she began to gather her things in her hands, Peter took them into his arms. She looked at him for a withering moment before leaving the café, opening the door for him.

The ride to her school was unbearably quiet. Peter hadn't looked at the girl since their departing from the café. All that was heard was the quiet melody erupting from the radio. It wasn't his typical liking. In fact, Clare had changed the station to fit her listening mood. Peter risked looking at her and was surprised to find the girl sleeping. The books were tightly held in her arms, close to her chest, as she was curled up in her seat, sleeping soundly.

He came to a stop sign and, when it was his turn to drive forth, he made a U-turn and drove to his apartment.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Man, you alright?" KC approached a sitting Eli, who was in front of the school building. "You're waiting for someone, aren't you?"

Eli stayed silent for a moment.

"More or less."

"Jenna's in the bathroom if you wanted to know." He informed him. Eli considered this for a moment but then shook his head.

"Nah, I know where she is. I'm waiting for somebody else."

KC chuckled. "You know, if Jenna heard you say that, she'd whoop your ass in a heartbeat."

Eli shrugged.

"I'll give her credit for being strong as metal, but when it comes to agility – well, she lacks in that department. I don't really have anything to worry about."

"So, who are you waiting for?" KC switched the subject, looking far out into the parking lot where Eli's eyes were directed at.

"Nobody."

"Uh huh. Sure. I bet it's that Clare girl, huh?" KC leaned against the brick wall. "Can't say I blame you for doing so. She's one fine chick. If you see her, give her my number."

KC walked away laughing. For a moment, his laughing faltered but then it resumed. Eli rolled his eyes at his friend's idiotic actions.

Dammit, where is she? Clare, I need to talk to you.

**Clare's Flashback…..**

"You- you wretched monster! I hate you!" She screeched. Picking up a lantern from a table, she flung it at the young girl of ten years huddled in the corner of the room, trying to endlessly dodge the flying objects coming in her direction.

The woman flared in anger before clenching her hands tightly, drawing blood from the palm of her hands.

"If you were just born a boy!" She moaned in frustration before staring down at the girl again. "Your father – no – my husband wouldn't have left me if you were just a boy! Go away you filthy beast! I don't want you! I don't want you!"

She slid to the floor in disappointment, tears running down her cheeks as she drowned herself in her own misery. The young girl stood up from her spot and made her way towards the weeping woman.

"I'm sorry, Mama." She said softly, looking down in complete guilt.

For a moment in time, she thought she saw a look of responsibility in her mother's eyes, yet it was for naught. The woman tore of the crystal necklace dangling around her neck and flung it at her daughter's face, unaware that as it hit the floor, it didn't fail to miss her face as it made a deep scratch on her daughter's forehead. It was the type of cut that would be embed in her daughter's skin forever, leaving a scar, yet it would also leave a bundle of memories.

"Sorry, Mama."

The girl quickly grabbed the necklace in haste, grasping it tightly in her hand and ran outside the house and far away from her neighborhood as possible. Blinded by tears, she missed a step and fell straight to the black pavement. A torrent of rain came pouring down – of all times – and dropped on the weeping girl, sobbing quietly on the floor.

Her sniffling stopped when she felt the lack of rain hitting against her. She looked up and saw an older boy kneeling down, holding an umbrella up to keep them both dry.

"You okay?" He asked her. He offered a warm smile and a caring hand as he brought her up to her feet. "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head. She said nothing to him and started off without him, crossing the empty street.

Not wanting to stop the girl, he yelled after her, "If you need anything, go to Chocolate Shoppe on Hillsborough and ask for Peter!"


End file.
